


Tea for Two

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Hybrids, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, also poly 97 line or no 97 line, cheol is pure of heart dumb of ass, crack but it's wholesome crack, junnie is cat hybrid who works at a boba tea shop!!!, oh yeah they fuck but like it's v soft n not all explicitly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "In the words of our lord and savior Bob Ross, there are no mistakes, only happy accidents."(Or; Seungcheol falls head over heels for a cat hybrid named Junhui)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: anonymous





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, this is semi crack, so the head assery that goes down between the members is just JEST pls don't@ me or take it too seriously lol  
> 

“...name? Sir, may I have your name?” The hybrid fidgeting nervously as he waits for Seungcheol’s reply, his cheeks flushed pink, cat ears twitching half in anticipation and half in annoyance. “Sir-”

“Cheol. Uh, well, I mean Choi Seungcheol.” Seungcheol stammers, his eyes quickly flickering over the menu when he hears the person in line behind him cough impatiently, “Oh, yeah, um...um I’ll have one small red bean milk tea please.” The hybrid, who Seungcheol notes is named _Junhui_ , nodding as he rings up his order, his pretty lips pursed. And Seungcheol can't help but notice the two moles dotting Junhui's upper lip, which somehow adds even more charm to the already stunning hybrid.

"That'll be $3.75," Junhui turning and murmuring a soft spoken command to the lanky fox hybrid beside him, Seungcheol not missing the fond look that _Minghao_ regards Junhui with, a flare of jealousy bubbling up in his chest, jealousy that has Seungcheol biting down on his tongue, somewhat ashamed he's already _that_ whipped for Junhui. "Sir, cash or-"

But Seungcheol's already fumbling for his credit card before Junhui can finish his question, practically shoving it into the hybrid's hands, which the human (embarrassingly enough) notes are just as beautiful as he—with long, slender piano playing fingers and perfectly white half-moons adorning each of his oval shaped nails.

_God do I want to hold his hand-_

"Enjoy!" Junhui's happy chirp tearing Seungcheol out of his thoughts with a jump, a small giggle escaping those pretty lips of his when he sees this, handing the human his tea with quite possibly the most breathtaking smile Seungcheol has ever seen, his throat going dry as he just stands there, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. The human awkwardly taking the straw from Jun's outstretched hand with a nervous smile of his own, his heart beating faster than Seungcheol would care to admit.

"Y-You too," He stammers, his eyes widening in mortification as he realizes his slip up, face burning as he promptly turns on his heel, embarrassed beyond belief that he'd screwed up that badly, the fact that Junhui was drop dead gorgeous only making matters a thousand times worse.

_Nice one, now you can never, under no circumstances whatsoever, come back to this shop-_

"Sir, wait! You forgot your card!"

_Fuck_

\---

"There, there," Jisoo croons, rubbing Seungcheol's back as the elder whines pitifully, Jeonghan wearing that signature shit-eating grin of his as he simply watches the scene in front of him unfold, relishing in the normally smooth talker's unlikely downfall. "You didn't mess up _that_ badly." And Jeonghan just has to snicker at that, not even attempting to hide it either, earning him a sharp glare from his boyfriend while Seungcheol flips him off, pouting much like a child who was denied their dessert would.

"Then why is Hannie laughing at me if I didn't mess up "that badly"? Hmm?" Seungcheol sticking his tongue out at the self-proclaimed angel as the youngest of the trio sighs deeply, Jisoo halting his gentle motions to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Because Hannie's an egregious asshole who gets off on the suffering of other's." He deadpans, exasperation dripping from his voice, Jeonghan letting out an indignant squawk at his boyfriend's hard-hitting insult.

"Shua!" Jeonghan yelps in protest, giving the ginger his best wounded puppy look, his lower lip jutting out and everything. "That was mean!"

"And so was you laughing at poor Cheollie." Jisoo says firmly, "So apologize." Jeonghan letting out a huff before finally (read; reluctantly) murmuring an apology, though he shouldn't have bothered, as it was too quiet for Seungcheol to even hear. Jisoo sighing deeply yet again, because leave it to Jeonghan to be too prideful to do even the bare minimum.

"What was that Hannie? We couldn't hear you-"

"It's not my fault Cheol went and fucked up whatever chance he had with that hybrid!"

"His name is Junhui thank you very much!" Seungcheol interjects, "And he's-"

"Wait, hold up," Jeonghan holding a hand up to shush the older, Seungcheol sulkily swallowing his would be response as he waits for Jeonghan to continue, brow quirked with vague interest. "What exactly was this guy's name again?"

"Junhui?" Seungcheol answers, a bit confused as to why this suddenly matters, "But why do you-"

"Is this him?" Jeonghan shoving his phone in Seungcheol's face, an Instagram profile belonging to none other than Wen Junhui pulled up, "Wen Junhui?" Seungcheol snatching the phone from Jeonghan before the brunette has the chance to pull it away, Junhui's adorable kitten ears and cheeky smile making Seungcheol's heart skip a beat even from behind the screen.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"I just wanna see!"

"Then use your own phone!"

"It's dead!"

"Bullshit!" And poor Jisoo can only sigh for the umpteenth time that day as he watches his boyfriend and best friend go at it, taking it upon himself to pick up Seungcheol's phone, unlock it (yes, he knows his password), open up the eyesore that is Instagram, search up Junhui's username, hit follow, and text a simple "hey ♪!(^O^)y" to the rather conveniently placed contact information listed in Junhui's profile below.

"I messaged him for you." The youngest getting great satisfaction out of seeing both Jeonghan and Seungcheol stop and freeze, "So can the both of you please just shut up?" 

"YOU WHAT?!"

"DO YOU WANT CHEOLLIE TO DIE???!"

"YEAH, DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!?!?" Jisoo rolling his eyes at the two's theatrics, no longer fazed by the chaos they produced when within close proximity of each other. "HE'S GONNA THINK I'M A CREEP!"

"YEAH! HE'S GONNA THINK CHEOL'S A CREEP-"

"Oh." Jisoo's soft remark having Seungcheol pale, "He actually responded." The ginger handing Seungcheol back his phone with a smile, which might have been reciprocated had Jisoo not done what he just did, Jeonghan wincing sympathetically when he sees just how badly Seungcheol's hands are shaking. Chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously, his heart pounding.

"Do...Do I reply-"

"YES!"

"O-Okay," Seungcheol taking in a shaky breath before opening up the text, Jeonghan saluting dramatically while Jisoo can only shake his head.

Wen Junhui: 

Wen Junhui: OwO

Wen Junhui: what's this?

"Um...What do I say to this?" Seungcheol showing the message to the both of them, and Jeonghan absolutely loses it, his loud peals of laughter ringing throughout the tiny apartment, "What's so funny? Why are you laughing???" 

"I see that Junhui is a man of taste," Jeonghan nodding his head solemnly, wearing an expression that's way too serious for Jisoo's liking, because a serious Jeonghan was either a) a scheming Jeonghan, or b), a SUPER scheming Jeonghan. "I give you my blessing to court him."

"YOU AREN'T HIS FATHER!" 

"First of all, you're wrong. And second of all, shut up." Jeonghan standing up only to pull Jisoo onto his lap, the younger squirming in his boyfriend's hold, "Stress isn't good for the baby." Placing his hand on Jisoo’s belly for emphasis.

"Fuck you too Yoon." Jisoo hisses, batting Jeonghan's hands away from his tummy, "Also you should probably reply Cheol, you know, since the poor guy took the time to answer you and all."

"Yeah but what do i say???" Seungcheol changing Junhui’s oddly formal nickname to a much simpler "jun" as he looks expectantly at his (expectant) friend. "Should I send a gif back?"

"Duh!" Jeonghan butt in, "You and I both know that the way to a man's heart is via gifs!" 

the bunny emoji: 

the bunny emoji: uhhh

the bunny emoji: okay i promise you that i'm not some creepy stalker but like

the bunny emoji: i'm the dude who accidentally said "you too" when you handed me my boba tea and told me to enjoy :(

the bunny emoji: also i'm the same dude who forget my card :(((

juni: :0

jun: i didn't know you could do that!

[jun changed the bunny emoji's nickname to bunny boy🐰]

jun: ne ne change mine to kitty boy!

jun: please?

jun: pretty pretty please? ( *ﾟ зﾟ )👉👈

[bunny boy🐰 changed jun's nickname to kitty boy🐱]

kitty boy🐱: 

kitty boy🐱: yay!

kitty boy🐱: we match now!

"So is he just gonna completely gloss over the fact that you utterly humiliated yourself in front of him or???" Jeonghan resting his chin on Jisoo's shoulder, and Seungcheol shrugs, because hell if he knew. "Huh, that's wack."

"Yeah I know-"

"Ask if he's down to fuck."

"JEONGHAN!"

"DO IT PUSSY!"

"NO!"

"BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU WANNA!"

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON FUCK-"

"STRESS ISN'T GOOD FOR THE BABY! SO THE BOTH OF YOU BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE HAVING JEONGHAN JR. COME EARLY!" Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan shutting up immediately, stunned that the—the one and only—Hong Jisoo had just yelled at them to shut up.

"Sorry babe."

"Sorry Shua."

"Apology accepted." Jisoo hums, "Now answer Junhui."

"What-"

"Because while you two morons were too busy having your screaming match, the poor kid's been blowing up your phone." Seungcheol muttering a string of curses as he reads over the multiple new messages.

kitty boy🐱: oh!

kitty boy🐱: i'm so sorry for ignoring your previous messages (*╯-╰)ノ

kitty boy🐱: i just get really really excited sometimes (^▽^;)

kitty boy🐱: but uh yeah

kitty boy🐱: i do remember you!

kitty boy🐱: choi seungcheol, right?

bunny boy🐰: yes!

bunny boy🐰: that's me!

bunny boy🐰: sorry for the late reply 

kitty boy🐱: it's okay!!!

kitty boy🐱: and don't worry about your mistake!

kitty boy🐱: it happens to the best of us!

bunny boy🐰: agsjahsjdjdjk pls ur too kind 😣

kitty boy🐱: but it's true!

kitty boy🐱: you're so cute that i honestly paid it no attention!!!

bunny boy🐰: w h a t 

"Guys, he called me cute...." Seungcheol whispers, "Junhui called me cute...." Showing the couple the messages, Jeonghan wolf-whistling while Jisoo opts for a simple thumbs up, though there's no denying that their gestures, albeit questionable ones, come from the heart.

"As he should," Jeonghan says, actually sounding honest for once, "So don't fuck it up!" His words of encouragement met with the middle finger.

kitty boy🐱: did i say something wrong? (0-0)

bunny boy🐰: you think i'm cute?

kitty boy🐱: yeah...

kitty boy🐱: is that okay? (´ε｀；)

bunny boy🐰: yes!

bunny boy🐰: it's more than okay!

"Ew, way to sound fucking greasy."

"Shut up bitch nobody asked you."

"Guys," Jisoo says warningly, _"The baby..."_

"Sorry Shua, sorry Jeonghan Jr." Seungcheol's eyes widening comically when he reads the newest texts, showing it off to the two with a gummy smile. "Guys. Oh. My. God!"

kitty boy🐱: yay! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

kitty boy🐱: oh!

kitty boy🐱: all of our teas are 50% off tomorrow!

kitty boy🐱: you should totally stop by!

"Oh my god Seungcheol's finally gonna get laid!" Jeonghan dramatically wiping a "tear" from his eye, "I'm so proud!"

"Fuck you too Yoon."

\---

"Again, why did you insist on dragging me along?" Jihoon mumbles underneath his breath, an ever so cheery Seungkwan by his side, Seungcheol paying the tiny boy no mind as he pushes open the shop's door, the little bell attached to the handle jingling loudly, a small smile coming to his face when he sees Junhui's excited wave.

"Because Cheollie needed the emotional support!" Seungkwan chirps, "Plus he was there for you when you were pining over me! So it's only fair for you to be there for him!" Jihoon flushing pink at that, Seungkwan simply beaming at his boyfriend before grabbing Jihoon's hand and tugging him over to look at the menu, his eyes lighting up when Junhui waves at him too.

"Seungkwan?" The hybrid asks, kitty cat ears standing straight up in excitement. "What are you doing here?" Seungcheol pouting as Junhui turns his attention to the blonde instead, Jihoon snorting as he idly skims over the menu, his own kitten ears twitching as he does so.

"I'm here to hype up hyung on his date!" And all Seungcheol can do is internally scream as his soul leaves his body, Junhui tilting his head to one side in confusion, the dots still not having connected. "Hoonie quit being antisocial and come say hello to Junnie!" Jihoon stiffly nodding at his fellow hybrid with a blank stare, only shooting Junhui an obviously forced smile when Seungkwan gives him an encouraging nudge.

"Hi."

"Nice to see you again Jihoon!" Junhui beaming back at him, "Now what is this about a date?"

_Fuck, abort misson-_

"Seungcheol-hyung has a date!" Seungkwan says with no hesitation whatsoever, completely oblivious to his hyung's inner turmoil, "He-"

"I can explain!" Seungcheol cutting Seungkwan off as he runs a hand through his hair, "I just...I just...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wails, and Seungkwan gasps, putting two and two together, looking from his Junhui-hyung to his Seungcheol-hyung as it all sinks in.

"Wait, you like Junnie?!" Seungcheol never having wished he was invisible more than now, "That's so cute!" Seungcheol unable to meet Junhui's eyes even as the hybrid clears his throat, it taking Jihoon to stomp down on his foot for him to do so, the older boy cursing as he finally dares to look up.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay!" Junhui says perhaps just a bit too quickly, "Really, it's okay!"

"Really?" Seungcheol not at all wanting to force Junhui into playing along, "It's perfectly fine with me if you aren't looking to be more than just friends...seriously."

"No no it's honestly okay!" Jun smiling as he waves Seungcheol off, "If you say it's a date, well, then it's a date!" 

"Jun-ge? Is everything alright?" The fox hybrid Seungcheol had seen during his previous visit coming out from a door marked "employees only" with a frown, the scene that he'd found himself having stumbled upon obviously not at all what he'd been expecting. And Seungcheol almost feels bad for the poor kid, keyword being almost. Because as soon as the fox hybrid (Minghao? Right? Seungcheol doesn't quite remember nor does he particularly care) spots Junhui, he's all over the cat hybrid. Something about the way that Minghao's arm is slung across Jun's shoulder bothering Seungcheol more than it probably should. 

"Minghao!" Seungkwan squeals, "How are you? How's my sweet Seokminnie? How's the big bitch?" Jihoon snorting for the second time that day at the A to Z comparison that is Seungkwan's word choice.

"Oh hey Kwannie," Minghao lazily flashing the younger a peace sign, "I'm good, and so are Seok and Gyu," Jun choosing that exact moment to push Minghao's arm off of him with a whine, his ears pressed flat against his head, clearly unhappy his and Seungcheol's conversation had been so rudely interrupted. (And right when things were getting spicy no less!)

"Literally no one asked—so please just go back to sulking about Seok refusing to give you head last night like you were doing before." He deadpans, and Seungkwan lets out as strangled wheeze, Minghao going red in the face at that.

"JUN!"

"What?! It's true!"

"But you can't just say that shit in front of Seungkwan!" Minghao counters, Jihoon standing on his tippy toes to cover his boyfriend's ears with his hands, "He's a baby!"

"Oh shit you're right," Jun glancing over a glaring Jihoon, "My bad Hoonie, I'll try to keep it PG-13 from now on." 

"Whatever," Jihoon mutters, his tail swishing in a clear sign of annoyance, "And don't call me Hoonie."

"Sure thing Jihoonie!"

"Piss off lover boy." Junhui simply giggling before turning his attention back to Seungcheol, who's just awkwardly standing there, looking from his friends to the two hybrids, and back again—which Jun finds oddly adorable.

"So much for our first date, right?" Seungcheol breaking out into that angelic smile of his, his eyes sparkling as he nods his head with a laugh, a laugh that has Junhui's heart skipping a beat.

"No worries!" His gummy smile only growing wider when Junhui gives him a questioning look, "I promise our next one will be way better!"

\---

"Just thought I'd let you know that yes, our first date was indeed a total disaster. But it was a heartwarming disaster at that." Seungcheol ringing up Jeonghan to report the trials and tribulations that was his and Junhui's first date. "Oh and since he knows Seokmin, that probably means he's had the unfortunate experience that is meeting you."

"Perhaps," Jeonghan replies nonchalantly, a somewhat awkward silence falling over them, "...So I presume he agreed to another?" Seungcheol finding himself nodding despite it being an over the phone conversation.

"Yep!"

"Good job dude," Jeonghan congratulating him with a poorly disguised yawn, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you!" Seungcheol taking the hint when Jeonghan yawns again, wordlessly letting the older know to hurry it up. "Anyways, I'm totally pooped so uhh...goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!"

  
"The only bedbug that'll be biting me tonight is Jisoo-"

  
"GOODNIGHT!"

\---

annoying orange: so

annoying orange: a little birdie told me that

annoying orange: a certain somebody

annoying orange: *cough Wen Junhui cough*

annoying orange: has a date? 👀

annoying orange: can you confirm Mr. "I flirt with men but in actuality I am terrified of the male specimen" Wen Junhui

not a wonton but instead in fact a dumpling: please be quiet it's literally midnight

annoying orange: sleep is for the weak babe

june bug: can confirm

june bug: toodles homie sexual s

annoying orange: NO WAIT COME BACK

\---

"Are y'all gonna fuck?" Chan asks as if he were merely asking what time it was, "I mean y'all must be because why else would you be making yourself hotter than usual?" Both him and Hansol entranced as they watch Jun flawlessly wing his eyeliner, the golden retriever hybrid's tail wagging despite Chan telling him to keep quiet, not wanting their hyung to accidentally mess up.

"Bold of you to assume that I'd even dream of fucking the god that is Choi Seungcheol." Junhui sassily replies, moving on to his next eye as he glances down at his phone, a pout coming to his pretty lips when he sees he has no new messages.

"Yep, you definitely douched." Chan says with a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment, Hansol's tail drooping as he does so, the poor pup completely clueless when it came to most of what his boyfriend talked about.

"Okay...so maybe you're right...." Junhui pausing to turn away from his vanity mirror and stick his tongue out Chan, "But it really _is_ just in case...."

"Sure hyung, whatever helps you sleep at night," Chan barely managing to dodge the hairbrush the hybrid chucks at him, much to Jun's dismay.

"Eat shit Chanathan."

\---

"So," Seungcheol awkwardly starts, Junhui sipping nervously on his pink lemonade, a permanent blush on the hybrid's cheeks. "Um, well, what's your favorite color?"

"Pink!" Junhui answers happily, the awkwardness between them melting away almost instantly, "Like my lemonade!" Junhui giggling when Seungcheol accidentally mumbles a tiny "cute," the human blushing furiously when he realizes he's been caught. "What's yours?"

"I don't have one," Seungcheol admits sheepishly, "Sorry for giving you quite possibly the lamest answer in the universe." 

"Don't apologize silly!" Jun says, pouting, "But if you had to choose a favorite color given an insane and not to mention purely hypothetical situation wherein you had to answer or else you would be killed, what would you choose?" And Seungcheol can't help but laugh, though at the same time he's also low-key panicking, because fuck, maybe he really was _that_ whipped for Junhui. "Hey! Don't laugh! This is a serious question mister!"

"Uhh, pink?" Seungcheol offers, Junhui's eyes going wide as he gasps dramatically, "Yeah, I'd say pink was my favor-"

"That's my favorite color though!" Jun whines, "You can't take _my_ favorite color you big meanie! Choose your own!"

"Sorry, no can do babe," Seungcheol smirking as Jun's cheeks going a shade pinker at the nickname, "Guess you'll just have to get a new favorite color!"

"But-" The sound of Seungcheol's phone ringing interrupting Jun mid-sentence, the older boy cursing as the hybrid mouths at him to go ahead and answer it, Seungcheol excusing himself to the restroom with a strained smile, obviously feeling bad for messing up their date.

Junhui picking up his own phone once Seungcheol's disappeared, not at all surprised to see well over a hundred plus messages from the various group chats that he was a part of. Clicking on the ever so appropriately named "dance fuckers dance" group chat that consisted of him and his fellow dance team members. 

starving artist: yo do we have any carrot cake left?

starving artist: wait 

starving artist: fuck 

starving artist: wrong number but if any of you idiots have carrot cake please hmu 

  
dragon emoji because i don't have a dinosaur one: f

starving arstist: die

dragon emoji because i don't have a dinosaur one: make me 

starving artist: 

Jun giggling at the classic Minghao and Chan behavior, so enthralled by their antics that he doesn't even notice Seungcheol's return until the older speaks up, the hair on Jun's tail standing on end, spooked as all get out.

"What's up babe?" Jun letting out a yelp as he quickly pockets his phone, Seungcheol raising a brow but thankfully not commenting on what Chan refers to as his "twink noises."

"N-Nothing much!" Junhui stammers, "You?"

"Jeonghan got his hand stuck in a vending machine."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Seungcheol pushing his noodles around on his plate with a sigh, "Hey, wanna go get some ice cream instead?"

\---

_"_ _Do you believe in love Hao?" Jun asks, the night air chilly enough for the hybrid's breath to be seen, Minghao nursing a cigarette as he leans his head over the apartment's balcony, taking in the hustle and bustle of the city life below._  


_"Nope," Is the reply Jun gets, which truthfully doesn't surprise him at all, as Minghao had always been the more idealistic one between the two of them, keeping Junhui on track when his desire began to border on fantasy._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know Jun-ge," The fox answers with a shrug, "I just never have and I probably never will," His eyes glowing yellow under the moonlight, bushy tail swishing, the acrid smell of cigarette smoke tickling at Junhui's nose._

_"Oh," Junhui mumbles, honestly having hoped that Minghao would've at least been able to provide some logical reasoning to his answer so that he himself could feel less shitty about being stuck in this childish mindset of his wherein love was very much something that he believed in. "Okay."_

_"Sorry," The younger boy apologizing when he hears the disappointment in Jun's voice, "I'm really sorry Jun-ge."_

_"It's okay Hao." Jun replies softly, his cat ears betraying his true emotions as they're pressed flat against his head, "Really, it's okay._

_(Though they both know that it isn't.)_

\---

an angel: guys 

an angel: help 

an angel: i'm in love 

demon #1: that sounds like a you problem

demon #2: yeah maybe see a therapist about that

an angel: wow fuck y'all too

\---

But as that second date becomes a third and then a fourth and so on, Seungcheol's original statement still stands true.

Because yes, Choi Seungcheol indisputably loves Wen Junhui.

And no, he won't be elaborating on that because what explanation does love need?

\---

"Hey, babe?" Seungcheol calls from the kitchen, "Which section of the neapolitan ice cream do you want?" Seungcheol busy scooping them bowls of the sweet treat for their annually scheduled movie date.

"I want the vanilla!" Junhui calls over the opening theme of The Lion King, "Please!" Seungcheol laughing at Junhui's cuteness as he scoops, handing the bowl to the hybrid with a smile, Junhui's eyes lighting up as he happily takes a bite. "Thank you Cheollie!"

"No problem!" Sitting down next to Junhui, "But uh, can you pause the movie for a sec?" His heart starting to race as he readies himself to ask _the_ question.

"Hm? Yeah, of course," Jun pausing the movie as he looks at Seungcheol with a frown, "Is everything okay?" Seungcheol nodding as he feels his palms grow sweaty, clearly more nervous than he originally thought. "Are you sure? You don't look too well-"

"Will you be my boyfriend?!" He blurts before Jun can finish, "I mean you don't have to if-"

"Are we not boyfriends already?" Jun stopping Seungcheol's embarrassed rambling dead in its tracks, "I was honestly under the impression that we were."

"Wait, what?"

"Well yeah," Junhui says, "I like you and I figured that you liked me given how we've been on a grand total of seventeen dates...." Jun stirring his now soupy ice cream absentmindedly, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Oh my god, Jeonghan _was_ right," Seungcheol groans, utterly mortified that he'd been this goddamn stupid, "I really am a dumb ass."

"So we're boyfriends then?" Jun finding himself strangely nervous even though he was 99.9% sure of what Seungcheol's answer would be.

"Yes, we're boyfriends babe," Seungcheol smiling as Junhui's ears twitch with happiness, "I've never wanted anyone this much before."

"Oh?" Junhui placing his bowl down, "Then you won't mind when I do this?"

"Do what-"

But before Seungcheol has any time to ask the hybrid what's going on, Jun is straddling him, his nose twitching against Seungcheol's as he nuzzles him, pushing against him hungrily, clearly wanting more.

And so the human pushes back, Junhui's hands coming to rest on Seungcheol's waist along the way, fingers pressing roughly into his clothed skin, creating a slight ache, but it's a pleasant ache all the same. Seungcheol's own hands softly stroking at Jun's warm thighs, an action that has the younger mewling, rocking his hips as Seungcheol slowly moves his hands to cup at his face, roughly swiping a finger over Jun's lower lip. The hybrid squirming at the action, only to be calmed when Seungcheol presses his lips against his, Junhui smirking into the kiss when he realizes that he can win this battle, quick to assert his dominance by nipping at the older's lips, his previous submissiveness gone. The two going at it for a minute or so before Jun finds himself willingly submitting, whimpering against Seungcheol's tongue as he molds like putty in his grip.

"God I fucking love you," Jun breathes, slightly panting from their kiss, "Like so fucking much!" The hybrid letting out an airy laugh as he runs a hand through his hair before placing his palms flat against Seungcheol's toned stomach. The two wearing the widest smiles as they simply stare at each other, both struggling to keep from bursting into giggles, Seungcheol playing with Jun's fingers as he lets out a tiny laugh. _(_ _A secretly relieved laugh.)_

"I love you more though!"

"Nope! I do!"

  
"How about I prove it to you?" Seungcheol pulling Jun in for another kiss, who whimpers as Seungcheol moves in to nip at his neck, the hybrid's arousal beginning to stir, "Hmm?"

"Y-Yes, please do."

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

\---

jerry: y'all

jerry: i'm about to get my guts rearranged! (ꈍ૩ꈍ)৴♡* ৹

starving artist: 

jerry: too bad bitch

jerry: you just did! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

does kwon soonyoung is furry: remember to be safe!

does kwon soonyoung is furry: use a condom!

does kwon soonyoung is furry: or tell him to pull out!

does kwon soonyoung is furry: we don't want you getting pregnant!

  
dragon emoji because i don't have a dinosaur one: i didn't know jun could get pregnant but ok

jerry: it's called puberty Chanathan

jerry: anywho, i gotta go!

jerry: pray that i don't get pregnant!

starving artist: 🤰

does kwon soonyoung is furry: 🤰

dragon emoji because i don't have a dinosaur one: 🤰

jerry: i hate it here

\---

"Junhui," Seungcheol whispers, his voice sounding somewhat concerned, “Are you okay?”

Jun nods, before pressing a kiss to Seungcheol’s forehead, Seungcheol’s cheek, and then finally to the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth. “Yeah, I-“ He shifts closer, wanting more of the human, “I’m okay.”

Seungcheol swallows, simply nodding in response before he takes careful hold of Junhui’s hips, the hybrid squeezing his eyes shut as he ever so carefully guided Junhui down, angling him just so that Jun could feel the press of his head against his entrance. The smallest of whines escaping Junhui's lips as he ducks his head into Seungcheol’s shoulder, the younger attempting to relax as much as his body would allow as Seungcheol slowly pushed in, filling Jun up with an indescribable heat, every single nerve ending in his body ablaze.

And perhaps Seungcheol senses that initial discomfort of his, as the elder begins peppering kisses down Junhui’s neck, crooning sweet nothings as he does so. The human being sure to give him plenty of time to adjust, keeping his pace slow but never actually stopping, seeing it all the way through until he sat fully sheathed within Junhui. His breath coming out in a long, almost relieved sigh, though the nearly inaudible, “ _Shit_ ,” does not go unnoticed by Jun.

“Are you-”

“I’m okay,” Jun gasps, both his ears and fingers twitching as he scrambles for a hold on Seungcheol’s shoulders.“You can move.”

And so Seungcheol does, though he starts just a tad bit too slow for Junhui's personal taste, more than likely afraid to hurt the taller, each cautious movement of his sending heat straight to Jun’s core, his appetite only growing more and more ravenous with each thrust. Seungcheol keeping that steady pace of his until Junhui can't take it any longer, the hybrid finally finding his voice.  "Speed up." 

Those two words being just the permission that Seungcheol needs, as he wastes no time in  thrusting deep within the hybrid, who throws back his head in a moan, Seungcheol taking  the chance to nuzzle against Jun's exposed neck, nipping at all the right places. The older's hips stuttering before he pushed in again, this time hitting _just right._

“Please,” Junhui urged, digging his fingernails into Seungcheol’s shoulders. "Please Cheol."

“I know,” He managed to say in between pants,“I just...I want to-“

“Outlast me?” Junhui guessed, another thrust making his legs quiver.

Seungcheol grunted, shaking his head with a groan, hair tickling Junhui's chin. “I want to say-“ He gasped as the hybrid rolled his hips, cutting him off.“Fuck, let me say-“

Junhui moved one hand to cup Seungcheol’s cheek, keeping up the new rhythm that they had created.

_ Much like the home that they'd created. _

_ Like the memories that they'd created. _

_ Like the love that they'd created. _

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are v appreciated !!! 
> 
> thank you for reading !!!✌(◕‿-)


End file.
